<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles by FarTooManyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220521">Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms'>FarTooManyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway gets frustrated at his game and a sleepy Denmark is demanding cuddles, so they compromise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Den lounged on the couch, falling asleep, as he happily watched his boyfriend play a video game. He wasn't sure which, and quite frankly didn't care. He's been falling asleep for half an hour now and was falling asleep when Nor put in the game he was currently playing.</p><p>"God fuckin'!" He cursed at the screen, shaking the remote as if he were to throw it, but he didn't loosen his grip at all. Den chuckled sleepily, smiling at Nor. He always thought all his little quirks and traits were adorable, and in his sleep-induced haze, he thought so even more.</p><p>"Cute…" he mumbled.</p><p>"Not cute! Annoying is what it is! And stupid and shitty! I can't fuckin' get past this, an' uugh!"</p><p>"If it's so annoying, then come cuddle. 'm lonely."</p><p>"Cuddle yourself! I need to get past this stupid fuckin' shitty gate that won't break down, there's no fuckin' lock or key anywhere and I'm fuckin' stuck!"</p><p>"You're so mean… why don't you come cuddle the anger away?"</p><p>"Uugh, fiiine," Nor groaned, pausing his game and shuffling over to Den, flopping onto the couch and into his outstretched arms. "Game's still stupid."</p><p>"But now you've got cuddles!" He squeezed him weakly and layed down. He tried to stay awake, mentally scolding himself when he felt himself drifting. He wanted to listen to his wonderful boyfriend talk. He assumed he was ranting about his game, but all Den could hear was a blur of words getting fainter and fainter as he felt himself drifting off into the void called sleep.</p><p>When he woke up, Den found he was still gripping Nor tightly, who was already awake and playing on his phone. He wasn't sure if he had simply woken up before him or had stayed up all night, but knowing him it was most likely the former. Nor wasn't exactly the type to stay up all night. Honestly, he would probably scold Den for even attempting, scratch that, he <em>has</em> scolded Den for attempting.</p><p>"Mornin' sweetheart," he set, dropping a kiss into Nor's soft hair, and letting himself linger for a minute. "Been up long?"</p><p>"Nah. Woke up just a little bit ago. You were clinging onto me like a teddy bear – couldn't escape your death grip."</p><p>"Mm. Guess I just love you that much. I'll never let go of you now! I've got the best catch in the whole sea!"</p><p>"Stuff it, you oversized teddy bear," he grumbled, but Den knew he wasn't really upset. He couldn't see it, but he knew a smile had crept across his face. Nor pushed back into him and he clung tighter. Den noticed he was holding onto his arm when his grip tightened and he smiled.</p><p>"Love you too, baby. Can you let me up now? I wanna make us some breakfast."</p><p>"Nah, can't move. Breakfast can wait."</p><p>Den chuckled, planting another kiss on the top of his head, "alright dear, I can wait."</p><p>"Good. Hope you suffer," Nor turned in his grasp and faced Den, smiling, and kissed him softly on the lips, whispering a faint <em>'love you,'</em> before burying his face in his chest. Den thread his fingers through his soft hair and let himself drift back to sleep, content with his lover in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for giving this a read! This it actually my first fic for Hetalia, so I hope I did a good job!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>